Unfaithful
by Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu
Summary: Sasuke left but when will he return, why?, how? Has he come back for her, or just to jog his memory on how to destroy Konoha?
1. Unfaithful

_Prologue_

_Sakura-chan still in love with Sasuke-kun from the day she saw him finds that she's been after the wrong boy for 8 years. That she's been missing a certain detail of her life that truly cares for her existence, notices that she's there, picks her up when she falls, holds her hand for every little step of the way. _

Chapter One: Average Sakura-Chan day!

18 year old Sakura-Chan with the same beautiful, hot pink, Sakura blossom hair, strolls in the national Konoha Park, most famous for their abundance of Sakura Blossom trees. The wind sofly blows through her hair as she thinks about her missing Sasuke-kun.

"_Where has he gone, it's been 5 years since the attack on Konoha, where could he have gone?" "Never Orochimaru, Sasuke-Kun maybe desperate for power but not that to face Orochimaru!"_

As she kept thinking, she didn't notice a person in front of her, so they accidentally collided. "Aaah" Sakura-Chan! "Gomen (sorry) I didn't see you, Naruto said sorrily.

"Naruto-kun you klutz, watch out next time, Sakura said sternly.

"So what are you doing in Konoha?"

"I live here BAKA!"

"Gomen, I meant park!"

"Can't a person walk here, hunh?" In a questionly voice.

"Err, I guess so."

"Well I guess bye Naruto-kun" She walked away before Naruto could say anything more.

_So like naruto, klutzy, loudmouthed, and annoying, just can't get enough of him. Sakura said sarcastically in her mind. _

She walks home happy minded to know that there are a lot of people in Konoha that care. In her apartment, alone at night, she happily cooks her favorite meal (all healthy and stuff), fruit salad with a side dish of vanilla tapioca pudding and a peach shake. She prepares to sleep when she hears a crash in her kitchen. Quickly she rushes into the kitchen to find a dark figure emerging from the broken window. Scared Sakura startled walks back slowly to and scurries her hand on the cupboard to find her spare kunai(in case she was in danger). She couldn't find it! She panicked trying to remember what she learned from school on self-defense. Because of her rushed actions she manage to pull off a simple jutsu to use on the intruder.

"_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

The fireball hits the intruder and blasts him out the window leaving a big burnt hole in her kitchen wall. She manages to walk in her robe to the hole, instantly she was grabbed suddenly by a slimy like string that tied her up. Sakura kept struggling to get loose but the rope-like substance just tightened. Losing her breath Sakura faints while the Intruder runs into a different part of ….


	2. Sakura Chan Missing!

Chapter 2: Sakura-Chan Missing!

She faints while the intruder runs to a different part of the Hidden Mist village, (yes he/she can travel really far and fast, you see it in the movies D)while the figure carries her motionless body back to the village. He (!)(IT'S A HE!) gently places her on a stone next to the wave-less sea in the dark and thick mist. Sakura slowly starts regaining her conscience after she had fainted.

_Where am I, where has this figure taken me? Could it be Sasuke-kun? No, it can't be him, why would he go after me, if he…………_

"_Damnit_," he cursed. "I got the wrong person, what the hell was all that trouble for." Sasuke-kun thinking in his mind.

_Bypassing those guards and to think you actually get something, but its not what the master needs!_

Sakura gazes at the motionless figure in the mist thinking what to do to see his or her face. Sasuke-kun gets closer and reveals himself from the mist to see Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"….Sasuke-kun?"

_Ugh my god still the annoying brat from Konoha. _

He starts walking away, grinding the rocks with his feet.

"Sasuke-kun don't leave me!" "Where are you going and why?"

"Its none of your concern"

"Just please tell me a clue on to where you're going, please.."

Angrily," I told you its NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" "Just leave me be woman"

Tears are almost dropping from Sakura's eyes as she begins to step from the rock. "Ssssasuke-kkun ddon'tt ggo bback to hhim." Stuttering as she says it. Sasuke glares at her and says,"How would you know if I was going back to Orochimaru?"

Sakura shocked to hear it covers her ears.

"Why would you do this to me, why do you care about avenging on Itachi, why not just leave him be and come back to konoha!"

"First of all, what did I do to you, what do you know on avenging after all your just a puny little girl with a big heart."

Tears start raining from her eyes down to her cheaks and drips on the rock.

"I may not know about avenging but my heart and will power can prevent you from siding with Orochimaru.

_Back in Konoha, it's the Morning._

Naruto starts knocking at Sakura's door. "Sakura-Chan, I brought you some red bean manto(steamed buns with red bean filling in them)to make up for yesterday!" Naruto screamed loudly at the door.

"Ayeee, Baka, some people are sleeping at this hour!" The woman from the apartment throws some rocks at him. Naruto getting all worked up starts getting that fuming sign on his forehead. "Damn woman's these days!" "Sakura-Chan if you don't answer the door I'll make it open!" "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly 10 copies of naruto holding red bean manto appear, then they kick down the door to Sakura's apartment. CRASSSSH! Naruto looks at the mess the apartment was in thinking. _Sakura-Chan is usually so organized why would her apartment look like this?_

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyee, screamed one of his bunshin(copy) theres a giant hole in the wall! "What the….there really is!" Naruto examines the giant hole left by the intruder that appeared last night. "Sakura-chan has been attack, but by who?" "I'll ponder on this at the Ramen shop. He thinks hard while chewing on some ramen noodles. "Who?" "Who would be that evil to kidnap Sakura-Chan? Could it be!


End file.
